


[Podifc] Even a small love

by hsu



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Time, Geralt can have a little tenderness as a treat, M/M, Mind Control, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, jaskier can be a ruthless bitch but like in a tender way, rape/non-con between jaskier and an original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsu/pseuds/hsu
Summary: [Podfic of shecrows' work Even a small love]“Well,” Jaskier replies distractedly. “Lots of things want to strangle you.”“You don’t.”It isn’t a particularly troublesome accusation, or even necessarily an accusation at all.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	[Podifc] Even a small love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even a small love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473670) by [shecrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecrows/pseuds/shecrows). 

Happy Friday my darlings, please enjoy this recording of the fabulous shecrows' Even a small love. This story has everything: pining Geralt, snappish Jaskier, tender Geralt, dramatic Jaskier, upsetting Witcher canon hints, gratuitous bathing scenes and for extra flourish odd sounds of raindrops in the background because the weather was not playing along with my podfic schedule this week

Stay safe and happy and please send some love shecrows' way x

UPDATE: I am very sorry for not expanding upon the very dubious consent between Jaskier/OC - please mind the **updated tags ** and also please see the below explanation for this, which I copied over from shecrows' page (they do a much better job at explaining this than I would). 

"the consent tags encompass a short-lived sexual relationship with a desire demon that manipulates feelings and desires and, to some extent, controls minds. i originally called this dubious consent, but have since added the rape/non-con tag to prevent further harm from coming to anyone who might be made uncomfortable by the desire demon parts of the story. limited pov is a tricky thing. the desire demon draws on and at best magnifies desire--in this case, jaskier's--that is already there, meaning that, as written, jaskier would have slept with askel regardless if propositioned. this is a difficult thing to convey textually, and in fact something i may have failed to convey textually altogether, so i've increased the content warnings to reflect variations in interpretation.  
the mind control tag encompasses the desire demon telling the inhabitants of the village what to do when it suits him (in one scene, he tells them to leave the tavern and stand outside, staring in; in another, he tells the villagers to attack jaskier and geralt), and forcing jaskier to forget something he sees and then to temporarily forget geralt. it is also implied that the villagers are being mind controlled into doing odd things (setting clothes on fire, burying silver in the ground) by the demon." 

**Text:** [Even a small love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473670)

** **** **

**Author:** [shecrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecrows/pseuds/shecrows)

** **** **

**Reader:** [url](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsu/)

** **** **

**Length:** 2h16min

** **** **

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n0cyjgvyx297k1k/even%20a%20small%20love.mp3?dl=0) _(right click to save-as)_

** **** **

**Author's Note:**

> updated as of 19 June 2020 for better audio


End file.
